Culpabilité
by Alienore777
Summary: One-shot inspiré du 7X15: ATTENTION SPOILER possible, vous voilà prévenu. Castle fait face aux conséquences du face à face avec son ennemi de toujours.


Bonjour, voilà un petit one-shot inspiré de la promo de l'épisode 7X15 même si j'espère que cela finira mieux. En espérant que cela vous plaira, je vous laisse à votre lecture et n'hésitez pas à faire un petit commentaire.

Vous aurez peut-être remarqué qu'il s'agit d'un re-post. Aucun changement majeur, mais une simple petite correction à cause d'une erreur que l'on m'a gentiment fait remarquer. Désolée pour l'éventuel confusion.

Culpabilité

Le soleil brillait dans la chambre, réchauffant de ses rayons l'homme allongé sur le lit. Castle avait l'impression que la météo se moquait de lui, elle ne pouvait être plus à l'opposé de ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Pourquoi est-ce que le jour s'était levé ? La nuit était plus en accord avec son humeur. Il aurait continué à se noyer tranquillement dans l'ombre, ne voir personne, tenter d'oublier ce jour, oublier les derniers évènements, revenir à un temps où tout semblait encore possible. Il ne voulait pas penser à la cérémonie de toute à l'heure, mais les vêtements noirs accrochés à la porte de la salle de bain ne cessaient de lui rappeler la crue vérité. Une bouffée de colère l'envahit, colère contre Tyson, colère contre Nieman, colère contre tout et n'importe quoi, mais surtout colère contre lui-même. Il avait été trop sûr de lui, trop arrogant, stupide et pas assez rapide, et il l'avait payé. Peu lui importait qu'on lui dise qu'il n'y était pour rien, qu'il ne l'avait pas tuée mais ces deux sociopathes. Castle ne voulait voir ni leur pitié, ni la tristesse dans leurs yeux, ça aussi ça le mettait en colère. Leurs mots résonnaient dans le vide, rien ne parvenait à le calmer, même l'idée d'une vengeance était inutile, il n'y avait plus personne contre qui la diriger de toute manière. Tyson et Nieman avait été tués lors de l'assaut de l'entrepôt. Il ne restait que lui, sa colère et son impuissance.

Les images de ces derniers jours ne cessaient de tourner dans sa tête, un brouillard douloureux, sans fin. Castle la revoyait dans cet entrepôt, assise seule contre un mur, le teint déjà cireux, si froide sous ces doigts. Impossible, sa peau était tiède et douce. Il avait vu le sang et les traces de ce que ces malades lui avaient fait, comment y croire ? Il s'était écroulé à ses pieds, la suppliant de lui pardonner de n'avoir pas été assez rapide et d'avoir été la cause de toutes ces souffrances. Il avait continué à la serrer contre lui en la berçant doucement, en murmurant des phrases sans suite. Esposito et Ryan désolés avait dû lutter pour l'arracher à elle, il criait et pleurait. Il ne pouvait pas la quitter, il ne la laisserait pas seule cette fois. Castle se fichait bien de ne pas être digne, une vraie loque, mais peu importait. Sans lui, Kate serait toujours en vie.

Elle avait été autopsiée, mieux valait ne pas trop penser aux détails. Lanie avait été chargée de lui parler. Alors qu'il pensait avoir toucher le fond, il apprit que l'on pouvait tomber encore plus bas. Enceinte, un bébé, Kate attendait leur enfant. La grossesse était récente, impossible de savoir si elle le savait elle-même avant le kidnapping, mais elle s'était vidée de son sang, seule sur le sol dur et froid, déjà trop affaiblie par les tortures qu'elle avait subi pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Ces salauds l'avaient laissée là pour tenter de s'échapper, ils savaient que les chances de Kate étaient minces. Avait-elle compris qu'elle faisait une fausse couche ? Castle savait seulement qu'elle avait souffert, même si Lanie était restée évasive, elle aussi était désolée, Kate était son amie. Il aurait dû être près de sa femme, la protéger, mais il avait failli.

Le cimetière était calme malgré la foule de leurs familles, amis, collègues de travail et les autres. Kate été aimée, il mesurait la chance de l'avoir connue et aimée. Non, pas au passé, il l'aimerait toujours au présent. La présence de sa mère et de sa fille à ses côtés lui donnait le courage suffisant pour se tenir en face du cercueil de bois clair. C'est lui qui aurait dû être là-dedans. Il aurait même préféré la voir avec un autre et pourtant il savait à quel point cela faisait mal. A sa gauche, se tenait le père de Kate, il n'avait même pas pu lui annoncer lui-même la mort de sa fille. Comment annoncer une telle chose à un père, surtout quand on se saitt responsable, ou plutôt, on se sent responsable. Il avait promis à Kate de veiller sur lui, mais il ne s'en sentait pas la force, pas maintenant, là encore il n'était pas à la hauteur. Il savait qu'il aurait dû dire quelque chose, c'est ce que l'on attendait de l'écrivain qu'il était, mais s'était impossible, pas sans elle. Décidément, il ne valait pas grand-chose seul. Les gens passaient devant eux, des condoléances, des silences gênés, que cela se termine vite. Enfin, il pouvait partir, s'éloigner de cet endroit.

Il ne voulait plus rien ressentir, est-ce que l'on pouvait anesthésier ces sentiments ? Il aimerait ne plus sentir ce poids sur sa poitrine chaque fois qu'il pensait à Kate, à leur passé commun, à l'avenir qu'ils n'auraient jamais. Il aurait voulu oublier qu'elle était morte et lui vivant, oublier aussi que leur bébé était mort et qu'il n'y aurait pas de deuxième chance. Comment oublier que désormais son sourire, son parfum de cerises et ses beaux yeux si mystérieux faisait partie des souvenirs ? Il n'avait que des questions, pas de réponse, juste la solitude. Pourtant, il voulait se souvenir de sa femme, de la joie qu'elle lui avait apporté malgré les obstacles. Il voulait se souvenir de sa force, de sa détermination même quand elle le rendait, surtout quand elle le rendait fou. Les contradictions se bousculaient derrière ses tempes, il était épuisé.

Il avait été écrivain. Il avait été un playboy, plus par jeu que par goût. Il avait été un père, ça il en était plutôt fier. Il avait été un mari, plusieurs fois et mal, sauf avec Kate, enfin sauf à la fin. Il avait aussi été un fils et un tas d'autres choses, mais aujourd'hui il était juste vidé, sans substance. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'un jour cela irait un peu mieux, mais parfois l'espoir semblait bien peu de chose.


End file.
